Return of Hell
by TheFireV
Summary: Sora has been through alot through out dot hack hasent he? Well I'm here with a bunch o OC's (only one will really be used though) to make him go through more! FIRST FIC DONT FLAME


He logged in for the first time after school. It really was a releif to be away from the people who he hated. 

::They're all such pests:: He thought. It was at that time a small child twin blade logged in right next to him.

"Hey! Ya ditch class again?" Sora asked

"Ya, there's no point, my mom already taught me all that stuff." The small twin blade answered

"Oh sorry, I forgot your mom was all high and mighty." He replied in a sarcastic tone. But to tell the truth, from what he knew of her she really was. Though he didn't like to admit it.

"So you wanna go to the dungeon?" The twin blade asked.

"Sure I have nothing better to do." Sora replied. The twin blade was like his only friend. His name was always weird in Sora's eyes. Anubutaun. What type of name was that? He guessed it was actually a normal name seeing who Anu's mom was. She never logged in after the incident thought. He wasn't really surprised. She mean and didn't care for him at all. But she cared for that hot headed guy. He was so much like Krim only he didn't know the first thing about the game. Looked almost the same. And what type of name was Vegeta. Everyone had screwy names. There was the hacker CC and the clueless little girl Rin. Rin wasn't so bad. All she was annoying. Anu's mom, Sakuya, sure did have a case though. She had said she had a rough childhood but you just can't trust people you don't know. She had hacked the system and was on level 199. One of her favorite hobbies was Pking him. It didn't seem fair. She knew nothing about him or his family. His life seemed mundane to him. Nothing would ever happen. And when it did it always seemed for the worse. His mom was in the hospital recovering from a stroke and his dad punished him too much. Sure he deserved it but.

"HEY!!! SORA!!! You in there?" A shout from Anu yanked him out of the thought.

"Oh, ya sorry." They were now in the field, but, something was different about this one. And he knew what it was too. The level appeard to be falling apart and the data was showing. Anu didn't seem to care though. 

"Hey, cool, haven't seen this type of level before!, I'm gonna go drag Rin on and make her come with us."

"I don't think that--" He was cut off by the rings showing them selves in his face. He was alone again. 

"Oh my god, no" A voice said in disappointment.

Sora recognized that voice almost instantly. 

"BT."

"What do you want?"

"Oh. nothing . right now. I'm just waiting for a friend to come back."

"Oh I see. Not PKing today?"

"Well no but for you I'll make an exception." 

"Thanks." BT said sarcastically. Just in time for Sora to hear what she said. She was dead in almost an instant. The gray figure that was once BT sat on the ground motionless. Almost at the same time Two child twin blades gated into the area. One was Anu from before. The other was Rin. Rin was a little girl about 5 years old. She actually wasn't mean like her mother. Anu and Rin were foster brother and sister. 

"Lets go to the dungeon." Anu said boardly.

"." Was all Sora answered They went to the dungeon rather quickly seeing how the area was only level 50. Rin died a few times though seeing how she was on level 30. She didn't seem to play much after the insadent either. It was only when Anu and he found an interesting area. The dungeon was the run of the mill, except for the data showing on the wall. The usual, nothing to worry about. All the enemy monsters were quickly disposed of. And soon enough they all arrived in the room where the Gott Statue was SUPPOST to be. Soon after they got into the room the area started to flicker more than usual and then the screen went black. A phase? It couldn't be. All of them were defeated. It had to be a system error. All that was on the screen was IT. IT, the thing that ruined his life. How could IT still be alive. Kite had killed it. He saw from inside the wand. But there IT was. He never caught the name of IT. Never cared. A scream could be heard from behind what seemed to be an invisible wall. 

:Rin.: Sora knew what happened and, in a panic, yelled "ANU, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE!!! HELP!!" Anu screamed. Sora ran toward the scream and there he was. Just seconds too late. Anu's character was on the staff, about to get data drained. He couldn't take any more of it.

"RESET YOUR SYSTEM RIGHT NOW! TAKE YOU VISOR OFF!! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!!!" He yelled.

"No way, This boss can't kill me. Hasn't yet won't ever." Anu replied.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!! YES IT WILL!! IT GOT ME BEFORE!! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO RIN!!!"

"Simple she just got killed and had to start over." Skeith's hand thrust forward and the bracelet began to shine. 

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW OR YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!!" Sora yelled, half in fright and half in anger. With that he simply pulled his visor off and shut the system off.

End of Chapter One!!!!

A/N Hello ppl. And THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CRAPPY FIC. it's gonna get better I promise. I just had to introduce all of the Ocs. Rin is the Rin from inuyasha. Only Anubutaun looks like a chibi Vegeta. WITH the bangs. Sakuya will be described later. As you can probably guess, I love Sora. The story behind this fic is that me and my friend were Rping and this just kind of came out. If you are wondering what the "incident" is then I'll write a prologue. I just had to get this one down more. It takes place after the game. Before DUSK. I PROMISE if u just keep reading and reviewing ill update often and it'll get angst. I just had to introduce the charas. I think Origreatguy is the only one who knows who they all already. Behold my crappy writing skillz fer chara introducing. I really am good at angst though. At least my friend who I rp with says so.. So.. *threatens j00 with katar* REVIEW. FLAMES WILL BE FLAMED RIGHT BACK AT YA. 


End file.
